Talk:Vi/Strategy/@comment-80.223.39.21-20130120004932
Just to name a few simple counters to Vi would be: Darius (well ofcourse HE COUNTERS ANYONE) because that passive and true damage is just too much for her to handle with a simple absorption shield Rammus (armor+armor+armor+armo+armor.....) tho Vi gets alot of damage with his Denting Blows,she needs all of her abilities to support it and the huge damage comes from max HP, and HP is not what you have to build on Rammus to make him tanky, when taunted you cant do anything to rammus, thornmail+defensive ball curl from Rammus with his HUGE AMOUNT OF ARMOR will hurt you way more than you with your puny buffed autoattacks Olaf (since Vi deals alot of damage torwards max hp, the lower you get olaf the faster he will hit you) and Vicious Strikes will heal you off of most harassment what Vi can do to you, and you can hit Vi back with your True damage Reckless Swing Irelia (really powerful solotop and much much more mobile than you are as Vi) again with the healing Irelia can heal most of Vi's damage with her own ult and Hiten Style which again deals True damage which again is not something Vi likes, and she can dodge small skirmishes with Vi with her Bladesurge since Bladesurge is a point-'n-click where as Vault Breaker is a skillshot Teemo ( same thing as Darius, HE COUNTERS ANYONE) isnt it too obvious ? Due to mushrooms you cant get close enough to harass teemo, and if you do he canmake your Denting Blows+Excessive Force-harassment worthless with a simple blind and just autoattack you as you back off and stack that poison, Teemo is WAY and i mean WAY faster than Vi, and Toxic Shot will FORCE YOU to protect yourself with that small Blast Shield you have since it doesnt provide that much of a protection early game untill you get your first high HP item like Frozen Mallet or Warmogs Armor Vi's main initiation is a skillshot so doding it is crucial but easy, i mean IF A GIRL WITH HUGE-ASS GLOVES IS WALKING TORWARDS YOU AND CHARGING HER FIST, WHAT'D YA THINK SHES GOING TO DO ? the same with other skillshots , you walk sideways, AND DODGE IT, if you can dodge Nidalees Javelin Toss/ Mundo's Infected Cleaver/Caitlyns Piltover Peacemaker/Varus's Piercing Arrow/ Ezreals ALL attacks which are skillshots, im sure it cant be su much harder to dodge Vi's Vault Breaker, and than theres her ult, YES-SURE-SHE CANT BE CC'D, BUT SHE CAN STILL BE DAMAGED, if she charges at you you can still autoattack her, use your abilites, and Turret will attack her too, so kiting her under turret or kiting in general is very easy, if you blink or dash right before she comes in contact with you, you can avoid being gangraped by Vi's team who will propably be following her right after she has ulted a target since Vi will knock finish her ult at the spot she cam in contact with you, when you have blinked or flashed away she will be left behind you, and making your self untargetable will also cancell her ult, Spell Shields and Banshees will also negate her ults knockup so popping them right before collision will render her effort useless